


Styx's Oath

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Legends of Hellada [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: After escaping Ghetsis's palace, the six young gods need to free to the Elder Trevenants and Tangrowths to get a chance of winning against their murderous father. But how?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of the Greek Mythology AU! Hope you enjoy it, and go onto my Tumblr falcongem255 for more information.
> 
> Character List: X (Hades), Gold (Zeus), Crystal (Hera), Yellow (Hestia), Dia (Demeter), Rakutsu (Poseidon), Shauna (Styx), Ghetsis (Kronos), Johanna (Rhea), Y (Helios), Malva (Kampê), Archie (Oceanus), Three Trevenants (Arges, Steropes, and Brontes), Three Tangrowth (Briareus, Cottus, and Gyges), Silver (Charon)

“X, are you really certain that you have an idea on how to get around here?” Gold groaned, as the six gods stopped near the River Styx.

 

“Yes I do!” the god snapped, “I led you five into this place with no help at all, and unless you want to investigate the creepy part of this place, then shut up!”

 

“Isn’t this whole place creepy?” Dia pointed out.

 

“It’s more homely to me,” X shrugged. Everyone but Yellow gave X a strange look.

“Well, we do need some allies,” Crystal said, maintaining her composure, “Besides our Pokemon, of course.”

 

“How can I help?”

 

The six gods turned to the voice’s source, a pretty woman with brown hair and skin and emerald green eyes, who was hearing them from in the river.

 

“Since when the rivers here have naiads?” X asked.

 

“Who cares? She’s hot!” Gold said.

 

The naiad rolled her eyes, and rose out of the water, which form a rippling dark blue dress on her body and revealing a white wood woven bracelet containing a rainbow-colored stone. “Anyways, all of you obviously are the children of Ghetsis, and I heard you’re rebelling against him because dear old Mother Johanna told you to, and five of you got eaten for dinner.”

 

“That pretty much summarizes our predicament,” Rakutsu said.

 

“And you need some help,” the naiad continued, ignoring the young gods. “I’m Shauna, a daughter of Archie and the naiad of the Styx, and I’m with you. Ghetsis has been sending annoying mortals here, and that asshole of a god Scott is not much of a help with overpricing the rides. Plus I can’t go to Tartarus anymore to recruit Pokemon.”

 

“Once we get rid of him, we can deal with that,” Gold promised, “Then I suggest we go on a date.”

 

Shauna glared at him. “Utter one more word involving that, and I will have my Gyarados kill you, or drag you into the river and make you feel like you’ve been set on fire. Continuing on, I have some bad news to give.”

 

All of them groaned.

 

“We don’t need any more,” Yellow sighed. “The good news we only have so far are that we’re not stuck in Ghetsis’ stomach and that Y doesn’t work for him.”

 

“That creepy place you passed by is Tartarus’s entrance,” she said. “It feels creepy because…” She shuddered. “Malva lives there. A horrible she-dragon with Haxorus legs that form Sevipers and fifty different kinds of Pokemon heads snapping on her waist. She has a Drapion’s tail that is filled with poison, and whoever unfortunate struck will suffer for hours. Even her terror spreads to outside the Pit of Evil.”

 

“I can believe that,” X said, shuddering as the hopeless feeling sank into everyone.

 

“But, I do have some good news as well,” Shauna said. She stepped back into the river, then came out with twelve white woven wooden bracelets, six of them holding a rainbow colored stone and the other six having differently colored stones. “The rainbow colored stones are called Keystones and the other six are Mega Stones to be worn on a specific Pokemon species, the ones accompanied with you right now. They’re called Manectite, Kangaskhanite, Lucarionite, Blastoisinite, Venusaurite, and Altarianite. Using a Keystone and Mega Stone on a Pokemon will activate Mega Evolution, an event where the appearance of the Pokemon changes, their power gets increased, and in some cases, their abilities are changed, provided you have a good bond with your Pokemon. This will increase your chance of defeating the Titans, since they don’t spend so much time here.”

 

“Thank you Shauna!” Gold said. “I promise you that when I become king, you will be able have some peace and quiet and any oath sworn on your river to be absolute and overseen by you!”

 

“Hmm...that’s sounds nice,” she mused. “And I’m hoping you’ll keep your end of the deal. Good luck with going into Tartarus.” She then stepped into the water and disappeared.

 

“Well, we have to move on,” Gold announced. “Let’s go back to the creepiest part of the Underworld!”

 

The gods transformed into Crobats, and flew into the Abyss. As they flew through the darkness, they almost wished they didn’t have such keen eyesight when they saw the horrible sight in front of them.

 

Her red skinned face was so horrifying, that the gods almost wanted to die on the spot, as they saw small Sevipers circling around her Haxorus legs. Her tail was a black Drapion’s, lashing back and forth, green poison dripping out of it. Sharp claws sprouted from the Noivern wings on her back, as heads of a Houndoom, Mightyena, and Ursaring appeared out from her waist, and more. They were thankful she didn’t see them, or she might as well disintegrate them.

The monster marched towards a chained Tangrowth, and whipped the poor, shivering Pokemon.

 

“Start working, you fool!” she hissed. “Or you will get worse!”

 

“Y-yes m-ma’am,” the Tangrowth stammered, and continued hammering something.

 

“I do not like these odds,” X whimpered.

 

“None of us do,” Crystal agreed.

 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Gold sighed, then walked quietly to the nearest Trevenant. “Hey! We’re breaking you out of here!”

 

The Trevenant looked up at him. “We’ve heard that one before, then Ghetsis threw us in here.”

 

“No, we’re really going to break you free!” Gold said to him. “We hate Kronos too! And we need weapons!”

 

“Malva will catch us,” the Trevenant whispered, “And she would force us to destroy the things we make anyways.”

 

“Just make one part of the weapon then throw it to us,” Gold said. “Then piece it together.”

 

The Trevenant thought for a moment. “Alright.” He then made some hammering noises, a secret code to the other prisoners, and all of them got to work. When Malva came around, the Pokemon threw parts of a weapon into the darkness, where the Crobats gathered the pieces. After all of the pieces were done, the gods turned back into human form and combined some of the identical looking bronze parts into a lightning bolt. Holding it, Gold felt the power of lightning course through his veins.

 

“Great,” X mumbled, “Well, let’s see how useful it is.”

 

Gold turned to a light-colored stone, and blasted it, causing a blinding explosion.

 

“Well, that worked,” Crystal said.

 

“And luckily for us, we’re in the Abyss of Evil, filled with monsters that are already causing explosions,” X added.

 

Rakutsu pieced together his weapon, crafting a silver three pronged spear. He then grabbed it, and felt the power of the storms and all of the sea.

 

“Nice,” Dia said.

 

Rakutsu summoned a small hurricane and quickly dissolved it.

 

“Impressive,” Yellow said.

 

X then pieced together his weapon, which formed a pitch black helmet.

 

“What is that supposed to be?” Gold asked.

 

X shrugged and put on the helmet, promptly vanishing.

 

“Hey, where’d he go?” Yellow wondered.

 

“I’m still here,” he said.

 

“You’re invisible,”

 

X appeared again with his helmet on.

 

“Well, that’s a very useful tool,” Crystal commented.

 

The god then turned and glared at Rakutsu and Gold, waves of terror spreading from his helmet.

 

Rakutsu and Gold immediately paled and sweated, wanting to collapse in fear.

 

“Please stop that!” Rakutsu cried, trying to maintain his composure.

 

X smiled. “You’re right, Crystal, this _is_ useful.”

 

“So, what about some weapons for us?” Crystal asked.

 

Before anyone can respond, Malva hissed, flying directly at the group, her tail lashing and glimmering with poison.

 

“Oh no!” they all whimpered.

 

“Let’s hope this works,” Gold mumbled, and threw his lightning bolt at Malva. Before Malva could change course or realize her fate, she exploded, pieces of her flesh scattered everywhere.

 

“That was finished quickly,” X remarked.

 

Rakutsu immediately cut the prisoners’ chains, and they fled to the upper world before anyone could realize that they had any unexpected guests.

Once the group returned to the Styx, they discovered an interesting sight. Along with their Pokemon, the naiad Shauna was out of her river this time, this time accompanied by a Gyarados wearing a white wooden collar holding a strangely colored stone.

“Congratulations for freeing the the Elder Trevenants and Tangrowths,” she said. “But that’s not going to be enough in defeating Ghetsis.”

 

“Thanks for the tip,” Rakutsu said. “Any more useful ones?”

 

“Yeah,” she responded. “I’m actually going to join the twelve of you.”

 

“But you can’t leave from your life source, right?” X asked. “You’re a naiad.”

 

“And an _immortal_ one,” she said. “Besides the annoying mortals, the Underworld has been boring me for years, and I’ve rarely ever been to the surface because Ghetsis is there and I really don’t want to deal with him. But now that the six of you have managed to destroy Malva and go back to an upper world, it proves to me that you’re strong. Plus, Ghetsis and his cronies are going to realize that there are actual living beings on the upper part of the Underworld, so I’m not safe here anymore. Let’s go. We have a Titan lord to throw into Tartarus.”


End file.
